


Fluffy Lab Rats/Elite Force One Shots

by AbelineGrace



Series: Lab Rats/Elite Force [2]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Family fun, Fluff, Fun, happiness, joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: Just some fluffy, nice, family fun to cheer you up after you torture yourself with all the angst.
Relationships: DavenFam
Series: Lab Rats/Elite Force [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Fluffy Lab Rats/Elite Force One Shots

"Get back here!" Chase shouted, his and his sisters laughter rung through the penthouse while Chase chased his sister with pillows floating around him, occasionally he'd chuck 'em at her then pick them back up with his molecular kinesis.

Bree squealed and laughed, grins played on both their faces. "I'm sorry! Staaahp!" Bree called, not slowing down to look back as her brother as she zipped around him with super speed once a corner was reached.

"Never!" Chase called behind her, his eyes sparkling cheerfully as he yeeted a pillow at her sister and smacked her in the middle of her back causing her to stumble a bit, Skylar was hiding on the back of the couch while Oliver and Kaz watched from the ceiling, they were all finding joy in the sibling squabble.

Then Tasha opened the door with Naomi, now four years old, holding her hand. Bree slid and fell just as Chase threw a pillow and that pillow his Tasha in the face. Bree and Chase looked at her with smiles they were trying to hide and laughter being held back. Oliver and Kaz dropped onto the ground and acted as if they didn't know what was going on and Skylar ran out to the terrace and hid.

Tasha sighed, "Skylar, come take Naomi" she called, her voice unnervingly sweet, Bree and Chase became fearful.

Skylar came back in and grabbed Naomi carefully, keeping her eyes on Tasha who, once her daughter was out of the way, crouched down to set her bags on the ground and grab the pillow.

Then she threw the pillow back at Chase. "Oh it's on!" Chase responded, picking the pillow back up and throwing it back at his step-mom, Bree laughed then got smacked by a pillow Chase threw.

That's how Kaz and Oliver ended up on the ceiling again, Skylar and Naomi hiding in mission command while Tasha, Chase and Bree ran around laughed and throwing pillows at each other cheerfully.


End file.
